To Take a Life
by interstellarpirate
Summary: Hae Soo comforts a distraught Prince So after seemingly killing his older brother, 3rd Prince Wang Yo. Remembering something from her own past as Go Ha Jin, Hae Soo finds a way to help ease his suffering and draws the devastated prince a bath in the Damiwon. What transpires there is what she least expects. (Aftermath of episode 13)


The breeze was a steady calm that evening. The only sounds that could be heard around them were crickets chirping as dusk fell around Hae Soo and the 4th Prince, Wang So. She didn't know how long they had been there. When she had first arrived to find him, the sun had only just begun to set. The sky had just begun to turn pretty shades of pale pink and orange. It had been earlier that evening, but now, Soo had lost track of how long the two of them had sat there because time didn't matter at this point. It had been a while now, she did know that. The 4th Prince was still laying in her arms, his breathing now calm and deep, his body limp and drained. All of his weight leaned into her, and Hae Soo found that she didn't mind this a single bit.

At first, she wasn't sure what to do as the prince sobbed heavily in her arms, every jerking motion of his shoulders shaking her to the core, and so she just held him, because it seemed that was all she could do. He was crying too hard for him to even speak. She rubbed and patted his back in hopes of calming him. She clutched onto the back of his head and pressed her own face into his hair, and at times rocked him gently, or took to running her fingers through the sides of his hair. It seemed to last forever, but she never tried to stop him. It was obvious this was something he had needed.

Instead, Soo just continued to stroke his hair gently. At one point, she had sung softly to him, the same song she'd sang at Eun's birthday party, in hopes of soothing his tears, which seemed to help. His weeping had quieted down to gradual hitching of his breath. By the time Prince So's torrent of emotions had ceased, the sun had gone down, and the first trace of stars were beginning to make their appearance known in the sky above them. Hints of orange and red could be seen just beyond the horizon and were all slowly darkening. Nightfall had arrived, and a quarter moon shone brightly above.

She remembered maybe just a few hours earlier, receiving a summon from him on behalf of Baek Ah. He had told Soo that So was waiting for her, and that So had told him she would know where to go. She knew exactly where to go. They had their own, special meeting place at Lake Donji. It was where they both came when they were lost or seeking one another for solace. Even a year later, that had not changed. It was the first time Soo had been back there since her banishment from the palace, and So took his leave, when she had been left at the Gyobang as a lowly watermaid.

It had taken her longer than she cared to admit to get to him, limping her way to him as her knees still pained her when she talked. However, she did the best she could, ignoring the pain in her legs as her heart was almost desperately attempting to reach the prince, unsure of why. Something about the way Baek Ah looked when he told her So was seeking her out unsettled her. She had found him sitting in their usual spot on the rocks, his back turned toward her, staring into the distance at seemingly nothing. She was genuinely confused, and when she voiced as to why he wanted to see her, he did not grace with her with a response, leaving Soo even more confused.

Just mere days ago, they had laid King Taejo to rest, and crowned Prince Moo as King Hyejong. She had gotten word that the 3rd Prince Yo had broken out from his cell, but was unsure as to what exactly happened or how he had even got loose. Soo couldn't help but wonder if something had happened or why So, Wook and Jung were noticeably absent from the palace, but something told her it wasn't good.

When she seated herself as comfortably as possible next to him, she had glanced his direction and Prince So had finally brought himself to look at her then. She remembered the way his bottom lip trembled and remembered how his eyes were glassed over and yet peering at her hopefully. Even the tone of his voice was hopeful, and Hae Soo hadn't understood his words.

 _"If I came to you, I didn't think you would forgive me, but I thought you would understand."_

That was until he admitted to killing his older brother, the 3rd Prince Wang Yo.

 _"I... stabbed my older brother."_

And it was then she remembered why he had said these words. It had been a couple of years ago. They had barely known one another then, but her heart had still gone out to him that night. She had found him in a sorrowful rage, tearing down the carefully constructed prayer towers built of stones. He had admitted to her that night that he had killed people. Soo didn't know why, but she had been understanding then.

 _"You probably won't be forgiven, but I understand you. How you're feeling right now, it must be so miserable. I think I can relate."_

And she was understanding now. She had gathered the tormented prince into her arms at the first sign of tears breaking free and held him close, wondering to herself if anyone had ever comforted him in this way before, and he accepted her embrace. He didn't turn away from her. He didn't push her away. He just laid his soul bare before her, and let her try to ease his suffering. She didn't turn away from him either, and more than once found herself blinking back her own tears of empathy for him. She couldn't bring herself to leave him, and even after his sobbing had quieted, she made no attempts to move him, and he made none to move either.

Soo stroked the 4th Prince's hair gently, and in the stillness of the night air, she finally found her voice.

"Wangjanim? Do you want to talk about what happened? I'm here for you. I'm not going anywhere. It's just the two of us now."

So let out a long sigh and closed his red-rimmed eyes. "Word was sent to me that Yo had broken out from his holding cell," he began, the exhaustion from the day's events evident in his tone.

"I heard about that," Soo replied softly, her fingers still threading through the top of his hair and fingering the ribbon that kept his long locks tied up. "Do they have any idea of how he managed to get loose? Those cells are really difficult to break out of."

"It's suspected that my mother was behind breaking him out, but there is no evidence to the contrary. So, there's really no way to prove that she did it, but how else would he have gotten out? Pyeha believes that it was Queen Yoo, though. Who knows what those two had plotted. They were always plotting together."

So shook his head against Soo's arm and huffed out a breath.

"She was at the prison with him during Abeonim's funeral which is why I believe Pyeha suspects her. I guess he had put up quite a fight with the guards and took down a few on his own before running. Wook and I grabbed horses under the King's orders along with the guard and chased him into the woods. By the time I got there, Yo was in a full-on fight with the soldiers."

The prince finally lifted himself up from Hae Soo's hold and ran a hand over his tired face. Soo could see the moonlight shining off of him, the last traces of his cosmetics covering his scar were gone. She didn't take her eyes off of him as he leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees, folding his hands together.

"Wook was poised and ready to strike Yo down with an arrow. Yo was so busy fighting, he didn't even notice us standing there. He had no idea that anyone was even there and ready to take him down." So shook his head and laughed humorlessly. "Funny how that turn of events came to be."

Soo just stared at him with wide, dark eyes. Why would So stop Wook from doing what he himself did? So glanced her direction with an unamused, half-grin on his lips.

"You're wondering why I stopped Wook? Because Yo, regardless of everything wrong he did in his life, was still a person. He wasn't an animal. I understood that Pyeha wanted us to track him down and bring him back, but we were also told that if Yo resisted arrest and wouldn't give up the fight, then we were ordered to execute him on the spot."

Soo gasped, surprised at this revelation. Crown Prince Moo had always been so gentle and caring of his younger brothers. They were that important to him, even Yo, but given the circumstances, she could understand why the King's orders were to kill him if he fought back. He was committing high treason, and she knew the punishment for a crime like that, whether she liked it or not.

"So then, why did you stop Wook, Wangjanim?" her voice spoke up softly as she searched his eyes. He looked haggard and drained, his eyes bloodshot from his crying spell and exhausted.

So took a shaky breath. "I couldn't let him hunt my brother like he was some sort of animal with Yo being none the wiser. I stepped in, took to my sword and fought my older brother. I wanted him to give up, Soo-yah, so we could take him back. I wanted him to stop the fighting. I didn't want to harm him or even kill him. I swear I didn't. No matter what, he wouldn't give in, even said he wouldn't give up when I told him to. He resisted me the whole way through, and we fought."

Soo caught the glimmer of tears in his eyes again, and she placed a hand over his arm. This was really destroying him more than it should have. So cleared his throat and lowered his head, attempting to compose himself again.

"I saw an opening and took it. I stabbed him, but I held back. It was only with the tip of my sword, and I pushed him back. I stabbed him just enough to injure him, but not enough to kill him. I...," So's breath hitched and he shook his head. "I just wanted to stop him, but Yo attacked me again, and I cut him. Right across his stomach. We were right on the edge of the cliff, and my brother lost his balance. I tried to grab him. I held my hand out for him, but he tumbled off the cliff and hit the water before he could even grab me. I wanted to at least save my brother, Soo-yah. I didn't want to kill him. I was just too late..."

His head hung listlessly and Soo lifted a hand to stroke at his long fringe partially covering his left eye. Her fingers felt the raised skin of his scar and she gently traced it, before reaching both of her hands out to his face to hold onto it. His eyes were closed tightly and his jaw clenched.

"Look at me, So-yah."

Hearing his name caught his attention and his eyes widened at the sound of it. Her hands cupped his cheeks and she slowly turned his face back toward her, her eyes dancing back and forth between his own that were once more glistening with new tears and a turmoil she'd never seen until today from him. How much more did he deserve to suffer like this? Why did things like this only seem to happen to him? There was no way a man like this could become the scary king she knew from history. None at all. How could he be?

He was utterly crushed by the fact that he had just taken a life of a family member, his older, maternal brother. It confused Soo because Prince Yo had never been particularly kind to So. He had always admonished him cruelly or used his weaknesses against him to hurt him and laugh in his face, and yet here sat So, Yo's younger brother, struggling with himself, burying himself in grief and remorse over what he had done.

 _There is no way someone this devastated over killing a brother that never showed him any affection or even a shred of respect could become a king like history states. I think something must have been lost in translation. This man is not the scary Gwangjong we learned about. He can't be._

So had once told her that he never used his sword carelessly on people or without purpose or reason, and Soo knows this. She knows he never meant to harm such a hateful, cruelty unyielding, older brother because that is just the kind of person Wang So was. He wasn't an animal or a beast. He was genuinely a good man with a soft heart and more humanity in him than she had seen in most people.

"I know, Wangjanim. I know you didn't, and I do still understand you." Her dark eyes penetrated his wet ones and her thumbs rubbed over his warm cheeks. "I understand why you did what you had to do. The 3rd Prince was a traitor to the throne and to his own royal family. He was guilty of treason. You followed orders, no matter how much pain that brought you. You were loyal to your king."

So closed his eyes and leaned into Soo's touch. She watched him lift a hand and place it over one of hers and she felt his fingers clutch at her hand. He took a breath to speak, finding his voice again.

"Jung... hates me now more than ever. He sees me as nothing more than a murderer and a monster. I could see it in his eyes. He showed up, very unexpectedly, and swore he could stop Yo, that he could convince him. I could not allow that because Yo was too far gone. If they had fought, Jung could've ended up enduring only suffering. I could not let him go through with that. I told him that Yo was still his older brother."

Soo continued the gentle stroking of So's cheek. "I understand that. You were just trying to protect your younger brother from doing what you had to do. You didn't want him to end up in the same position you are in or even worse, and get himself seriously hurt, right?" Soo inquired, staring up into his eyes under long lashes, her expression filled with compassion for him. So closed his eyes painfully, nodding underneath Soo's touch.

"I understand you, Wangjanim. I have always understood you, and maybe someday Prince Jung will too. He just needs time. There may be people who won't forgive you for what has happened, but I do. I forgive you. I know and understand how you feel. I always have," she reassured him.

The Prince turned toward Soo and wrapped his arms around her waist, dropping his forehead down onto her shoulder, and Soo embraced him once more as closely as she could, her fingertips caressing the back of his neck. She felt So shudder under her hold. "He will forgive you, Wangjanim. I will make him understand you, no matter what it takes."

"I don't know what I'd do without you," So's voice came muffled. "You always seem to ease my burdens, if only by a little. If I didn't have you here with me today, I don't know how I would have handled this. I'm sorry, Soo-yah, for always getting you involved."

"You didn't get me involved, Wangjanim. I was happy to be here as a source of comfort." She lay her head against the side of his as he let out a long sigh. "We should get you back to the palace. Why don't you come to the Damiwon for a bath? It might help you feel a little better."

The prince lifted his head from Soo's shoulder and nodded his head, allowing her to stand and take his hand to pull him to his feet. The two walked together, side by side, steps easy and slow back to the Damiwon.

* * *

Back at the Damiwon, Hae Soo retreated into what used to be Court Lady Oh's room and found that everything was still as she had left it. She found some white robes for bathing and slipped out of her filthy watermaid hanbok, grateful to finally be out of that nasty thing. She pushed it to the side with her foot and slipped into the white robes, tying them securely around her waist. Soo found herself gazing at her appearance in the mirror and taking the ribbons out of her hair, letting her long hair flow down over her shoulders and back. She ran her fingers through it, removing the tangles, tucking hair behind her ears and looked at herself in the mirror again.

"What am I doing? Why would I care about my appearance at a time like this? It's just the 4th Prince. He's seen me at my best and my worst. Why would now make any difference to him?" Soo gasped as her hand flew over her mouth. "What am I saying right now!?" Soo felt her heart do a very strange sort of flutter in her chest as her thoughts drifted back to So.

"No no no, don't be silly. I just... I just want to help ease the pain in his heart, because that's what friends do. We ease each other's suffering, and he suffered a lot today." Soo was extremely familiar with just how physically and emotionally draining crying could be, and his sorrowful face flickered in her mind. She pounded her fist against her chest to calm her nerves. "I am doing this because he's my friend, and I care for him. And when you care about someone, you help them feel better when they're having a hard time, right? This is no different than when I covered his scar for him. Nope. No different."

Soo glanced back at her reflection in the mirror, her eyes widened.

 _If it's no different than that time... then what is this I'm feeling? What is going on with me right now? You gotta calm down and breathe. It's just Prince So. You've known him for a long time now, right? Nothing has changed. Has it...? Is he really just your friend? Then why did you change your clothes, Soo? And into bathing clothes no less._

"No! No way. I have no intentions on bathing with him. That would just be-be wrong!" She laughed at herself nervously. "I just changed because I was sick of being in those awful watermaid clothes. Yes. That's the only reason. Okay, Soo... calm your heart. What are you panicking about?"

Soo placed her hand over her fluttering heart once again and patted at her chest, but her heart was fluttering, not from palpitations or anxiety, it was fluttering in a different way over something else entirely. This was a very strange, new feeling for her, and an odd urge to see the 4th Prince again came over her. She quickly grabbed a couple of fresh towels, tucking them in her arms and headed toward the Damiwon's herbal pantry.

She lay the towels down and began opening up the cupboard doors, searching for the herbs she needed for the royal bath fit specifically for Prince So and nobody else. She gathered some lavender and honeydew, amongst a few other things, a couple of bowls and built an herbal pouch for his bath water. She brought along the lavender and some other herbs as she had planned on sprinkling that openly into the bathing pool along with the dipping pouch. These herbs smelled nice and they gave off a relaxing sensation when one bathed with them. Satisfied with this, Hae Soo smiled and limped her way as quickly as she could to royal bathing pool. She crouched down and dipped her herbal pouch into the steamy water and began sprinkling bits of lavender around the pool.

When Hae Soo rose to her feet, she glanced toward the Damiwon's open hall and found the 4th Prince standing there, dressed in his long, black bathing robes and Soo noticed his raven colored hair had been let down and fell over his shoulders and down his back. His robes were left open, revealing his toned chest and stomach, and Soo was glad her arms were covered up to hide the rising goosebumps on her skin. She wanted to reach out and run her fingers through his long hair. Why did she want to do that? She felt her heart do a wild flip in her chest of the likes that she never felt before, and a new, warm feeling bloomed inside of her.

 _He is... really beautiful..._

"You've arrived, Wangjanim?" Soo questioned politely, lowering herself into the familiar, court lady bow. "The bath is ready."

So nodded his head in response, glancing in her direction, his face unsmiling and marked from dried tear tracks, his scar ever prominent, and his brow was still furrowed. He slipped off his robe revealing his bare skin, leaving only his black, silk bathing pants on, and Soo couldn't but notice the hard muscle underneath pink scarring across his back, and it was all she could do to not hold her hand over her pounding heart beating against her ribcage once again. She watched him move down the steps of the bathing pool, his feet submerging in the water, followed by his legs until the water was just below his waist.

Prince So turned around and faced Soo, looking at her curiously. Soo couldn't help herself but stare at him. She noticed the curved definition of his abs and chest and was surprised at herself. She'd seen him like this once before, but never noticed just how perfectly he seemed to be put together, like one of those beautifully carved, artistic statues you'd find in museums. Her eyes scanned over his body, noticing each imperfect scar which only seemed to give him more character. She loved that about him and longed to reach out and trace every single one with her fingertips.

"What are you staring at?" So's deep, questioning voice broke Hae Soo's trance.

"What? Oh. Ah. Nothing at all, Wangjanim. I apologize," she mumbled, thoroughly embarrassed and lowered herself in a deep bow, which earned her a low chuckle from the prince as he submerged himself into the water. Old habits died hard. "I can take my leave now so you can bathe in peace." Hae Soo turned around to go back to her room, her cheeks burning red. _Omo omo omo what am I doing!? I'm making myself so obvious!_

"Don't go," his voice was soft and pleading, and Soo stopped in her tracks before she could even take another step and lifted her head, back still turned to him. "Please?"

"O-okay," she stammered, turning back around, unable to face him and took a seat next to the bathing pool as So lowered himself into the water once more, not fully submerging his head, but his long hair flowed out behind him in black waves as he moved around the water. He cupped water in his hands to wash over his face. Soo sat silently with her legs crossed. Her elbow rested on her knee and her chin in her hand. She couldn't help but smile warmly at him. He was finally looking relaxed.

"What are you smiling about, Soo-yah?" the prince asked her curiously, tilting his head slightly. "Are you remembering all the times you snuck in the royal bath to spy on the princes?" He questioned teasingly, raising an eyebrow at her. "It wouldn't be the first time you snuck in on me."

"AH! What!? No! Wangjanim! That's not even-I don't know what you even-that wasn't my intention back then!" She finally managed to stammer her jumbled up words out, before finding herself blushing heavily once more. She could feel her face and neck burning from embarrassment and shame as a sly thought came to her mind while she glared down at the clearly amused prince.

 _Although maybe now when it comes to him, that might not be the case..._

With his eyebrow still lifted, So rose and stood on his feet, his arms folded across his chest, eyes never leaving her face. "Hmmm, I know that expression. What's on your mind, Soo-yah?"

"Hah! Not what you think!" Soo shot back, feeling defensive. "I thought you were gonna kill me that day!"

She instantly regretted her words and wanted to melt right there, disappear into the floor, a pool of regretful Hae Soo, at the expression that appeared on his face. The teasing look dissolved into one of guilt. And just when he seemed to start feeling better too she had to go and ruin it.

 _Omo, Hae Soo... you're so stupid and tactless! Why would you say something like that to him now of all times? He just killed his brother... that's the last thing he'd want to hear._

"Wangjanim, I'm so, so sorry. I promise I didn't mean it in such a manner as that. It was just... just a figure of speech. I promise." She folded her hands and stared at the steam rising from the water of the bathing pool, unable to look at him once more.

"I am sorry, Soo-yah," his voice was honest, deep and gentle.

Soo's head shot up as she locked eyes with the prince, and was relieved he did not appear to be sorrowful, but genuinely apologetic.

"For what?" she asked, her voice calm.

"For scaring you back then. I meant no harm to you. I never wanted to deliberately hurt you. I just..."

Soo smiled a tender smile at him and rested her chin in her hand once more. "We barely knew each other then. You were very different back during that time. You were much more guarded and covered up your own vulnerabilities with rage. You were always trying to hide what was going on inside."

It was Prince So's turn to blush and he did so shyly, and Soo did not miss the pink tinge over his cheeks.

"Wangjanim!" she exclaimed playfully. "Are you actually blushing!?"

So cleared his throat uncomfortably and averted his gaze from Soo's teasing eyes and broad smile. "Absolutely not. A prince does not blush. It's the heat from the water and nothing more."

For the first time since Court Lady Oh had passed away and she was sent to work at the Gyobang, Soo laughed, openly and loudly, unable to help herself. She found she loved teasing him and playing with him like this. It opened up something inside of herself that she never knew existed, and she relished these new feelings. As she looked at the clearly embarrassed So who had now been rendered almost shy and speechless because of her, she got an idea.

"Wangjanim?" Her voice got his attention and he glanced back up at her. "Would you like for me to wash your hair for you?" She remembered how Court Lady Oh had once told her how she washed the King's hair for him, and for some reason, Soo wanted to do this for the 4th Prince.

So's eyes widened in shock at Hae Soo's offer, a careful and yet surprised grin tugged at the side of his mouth, and he gave her that lopsided smile that Soo had truly started to look forward to seeing. Unable to speak, he huffed out a brief laugh and nodded his head. Soo beckoned him to move and sit on the steps of the pool in front of her, the water up to his waist. She stood on the one above him as she carefully raised her hands to his hair and began to run her fingers through his long, damp locks of raven and dark chestnut. Her fingertips dipped into his long fringe to tuck it back. She was truly surprised at how soft the drier parts of his hair was to the touch as she finger-combed out all the tangles.

So let out a heavy sigh and leaned into her hands, his head falling back as her nails lightly scraped against his scalp and threaded through his strands. His eyes were closed in contentment, and Soo was pleased to see that he seemed to be enjoying this treatment a great deal. She cupped her hands and allowed the water to pool in them before pouring it over the top of his head. She gathered her herbs and some water to make her special soap specifically for washing hair and mixed them together into a small bowl by hand until there was a thick, cream-like substance. She poured a dollop on top of his head and began working her fingers into his locks. She scrubbed the soap into his hair, lathering it thoroughly and massaged his scalp while So let out another long, relaxed breath.

"I've never had anyone do this for me before," he admitted, his tone calm. "I've had people show me how to put my hair up in different ways and give me things to wash it myself, but I've never had anyone wash my hair like this for me before. It's... soothing, and helping to ease me. Thank you, Soo-yah." The honesty coming from him brought back a memory of her own from many years ago.

"You know, there was a time once in my life where I was deeply hurt by someone I thought cared for me," she began thoughtfully as she worked.

So opened his eyes and tilted his head in her direction to glance upward at her as Soo smiled down at him, her fingertips continued to massage his scalp and hair, working the lather of suds from the roots to the tips.

"Actually it was two people. A boy and a girl. I thought the boy cared for me, and I thought the girl was my friend. Turned out, I was very wrong. I was working one day, and I saw the two of them together. I watched him kiss her and rub her forehead, and I thought my heart was going to shatter when I saw them. They had both betrayed me."

Soo took a bowl and began rinsing the soapy suds from the prince's hair while she talked, running her fingers through it over and over again until no more suds remained, and all that was left was the wet black silk sliding through her fingers. Soo sighed wistfully.

"That same day, I went home, and I cried to my mother for a long time. She held me in her arms the whole time and comforted me until I was done. We talked about things, and she tried her best to find the right words to help me feel better. Later that evening, I went and took a nice, hot bath. Just like this one. I filled up the bath water with herbs to help calm me down and ease my heart. While I was soaking, the hot water and the smell of the herbs relaxed me and even helped me feel just a little bit better."

So inclined his head upward once more in Hae Soo's direction wordlessly, an expression of worry and understanding in his warm eyes, and she knew that he appreciated this new act of kindness from her.

 _Walking on thin ice be damned, at least for tonight._

"It might not have been under the same circumstances as yours," Soo continued on as she kept dipping her fingers through his long hair. "But I still understand you, and I wanted to help ease your pain the way my mother and a relaxing bath did for me. It might not take it all away, but it does help." She smiled and clapped her hands together. "Alright! All done!"

And then out of nowhere, two arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her gently down into the bathing pool.

"OMO!" Soo squealed in surprise as she found her body submerged in the hot water. "WANGJANIM! What are you doing!?" Soo protested as she wriggled around in his arms, turning to face him, her hands on his bare shoulders. Water splashed around them, droplets clinging to her now damp hair and skin.

So let get of her waist to bring one hand up against the side of her cheek tenderly, stroking it gently with a soft smile adorning his lips.

"You helped me feel better, and now it's your turn to feel better. You have suffered too," the empathy in his voice made her heart stutter. "Soo-yah, if you let me in, I promise with everything I have in my heart and soul that I will never betray or hurt you in the way those people once hurt you."

Stunned by this, Soo could only stare at the prince before her, her eyes wide and bright while her hands still held onto his shoulders, her lips slightly parted. She found that she couldn't bring herself to speak at this revelation, but nevertheless found herself relaxing as So gathered her in his arms to hold her close to him. Soo could feel her stiff form softening in his hold, and she closed her eyes as her own arms, seeming to have a mind of their own, slowly came up to wrap around him and reciprocate the holding. The side of her face lay against the warm, wet skin of So's bare chest, and Soo could feel his heart pounding underneath, the sound and rhythm of his heartbeat calming her. So lifted a hand, and Soo could feel his fingers running through her own dark tresses now before pulling back from her, searching her eyes for an answer.

"Will you let me in your heart the way I've let you in mine, Soo-yah?"

Soo still struggled to find the appropriate words, and yet she couldn't seem to. Instead, she only nodded at him, her eyes showing him that her words were honest and true.

 _Yes, Prince So... I will allow you into my heart. You've always been in my heart, to begin with. I just... didn't realize it until now._

Hae Soo felt her chest blossom with a newfound warmth as her prince finally smiled a real smile, the smile that he always saved just for her, a genuine smile showing the perfect whites of his teeth, his eyes half-moons, and his hands lifted to run over the sides of her face.

"I promise you will be happy, Soo-yah."

"And I want nothing but happiness for you, Wangjanim," Soo replied softly, smiling up at him.

So gently took her hand in his own and tugged her back toward the steps of the bath, seating himself on one of the steps and seating Hae Soo on the step just below, just between his knees. "I don't know how to wash your hair like you just did for mine, but I can do this for you. Let your legs soak in the water for a while. I know your knees have been paining you today. The heat from the water will help them feel better."

Much to Soo's surprise, he began running his own fingers through her hair now, untangling her strands, and she allowed her legs to submerge in the water, feeling the heat soaking into them and the ache lessening. Much like So had done earlier, Soo found herself leaning back into So's hands as his fingers threaded through her hair now.

"Will you stay by my side tonight so I don't have nightmares?" his deep voice rumbled from behind her.

Soo nodded her head. "Yes, Wangjanim. I will stay." And she knew he was smiling.

Shortly afterward, the two left the bath. Soo watched as So headed back to his changing room to change out of his bathing clothes while she turned and retreated back into her own room. She slipped out of the wet robes and into a warm, dry sleep set and gathered up new, fresh towels, and found herself amazed at how much better her legs were feeling. She wasn't limping quite as bad when she walked either. Soo opened the door to her room to find Prince So standing there with a shy grin on his face, now dressed in black sleep clothing, and she invited him into her room.

"I have a fresh towel for your hair, Wangjanim," Soo grinned sweetly, handing one to him. So smiled back at her as she spread out a bed on the floor with a pillow and thick blankets for the prince to sleep on. "You can sleep here, that way you won't be alone tonight." And she really did not want to leave him alone tonight of all nights. She knew his grief was still raw despite his calm demeanor now, so the last thing she wanted was for him to wake alone from vivid nightmares of what had happened earlier that day.

As she sat on the edge of her own bed, towel drying her hair, So took a seat next to her, taking the towel from her hands and carefully drying the ends of her dark, damp locks as though they were made of glass. It surprised Soo at just how relaxing and how nice this felt, and she found herself leaning back into So's shoulder sleepily, the scent of lavender surrounding them. She closed her eyes as he placed his arms around her, and found herself drifting off into an easy sleep in his arms, comforted by the warmth of Prince So. Her dreams were filled with splashing water, of color, sunlight, beautiful sunsets, his voice calling her name and that crooked smile.

When Soo awakened, she could tell it was very early in the morning still. The sky was only just beginning to lighten, but the sun had not yet risen. Dawn had not broke, and it was quiet in the Damiwon. She could feel something heavy and warm weighing around her waist and she glanced over to see Prince So with his arms wrapped around her securely. Her eyes widened, surprised at this, and she opened her mouth to begin to speak, only finding the prince very deeply in sleep. His chest rose and fell with each steady breath, his face had softened and appeared peaceful. She closed her mouth, not having the heart to wake him when he looked so calm and unshaken.

She wanted to reach out and brush his bangs back from his face and trace the scar marring his face, but feared she'd wake him. She couldn't help but enjoy these new feelings blossoming up inside of her as she watched his sleeping face, languid and tranquil. He looked so young and innocent. Soo knew she'd have to wake him once the sun rose, before the court ladies arrived for their daily jobs, but for now she wanted him to sleep as restfully as possible, because just from the look on his face she could tell he was at peace right now and not feeling pain and turmoil like he had been the previous day. That was enough for Hae Soo.


End file.
